hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Loren's Recording Session
" " is the forty-third episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on TeenNick in the United States on August 15, 2012 and received 0.150 million viewers. Plot Loren records her new song with Eddie; Nora doesn't want Ellie fired, but Don thinks otherwise. Ellie threatens to sue Don. Traci is getting more suspicious of Kelly and Jake. Extended Plot Eddie and Loren are still on the couch making out. Loren stops after a while and says she just needs a second to take her breath. Eddie asks Loren if he's going too fast and says that they can stop anytime she wants to. Loren says she's fine. Eddie lays on the couch and Loren gets on top of him and they continue to kiss. Kelly apologizes for walking in on Jake and Traci. Traci goes hard on Kelly and starts insulting her. Kelly then leaves and Jake tells Traci that she was being rude. Ellie and Don argue about him trying to fire her. Ellie threatens to sue Don for sexual harassment and Don tells her that their affair has nothing to do with her job. Ellie tells him that if he fires her, she'll slap a lawsuit on him. Don tells her to get out of his office. She asks if she's fired but he doesn't respond. Traci asks Jake if Kelly is in love with him. Jake jokes about it but Traci says she's serious. Traci then asks if he has feelings for Kelly. Jake looks shocked. Ellie walks out of Don's office. Nora asks her what happened, and Ellie tells her Don is being unfair. Ellie acts cold towards Nora. Nora asks her why she's acting that way to a friend. Ellie says that while Nora may be her friend, she's not her ally. Eddie and Loren are still kissing. Loren doesn't know where to put her hand and they share a laugh about it. Eddie asks if Loren is uncomfortable, and Loren says no and she loves the fact that she's sitting next to a muscular body like his. She then admits that she never expected to be in Eddie Duran's house, kissing him. Eddie says that he would rather take things slow in this relationship, and Loren agrees, even though she looks disappointed. Eddie just wants to make sure that no matter what happens, will they still be friends. Loren nods her head. Loren tells Eddie that they're filming the video. Eddie offers to help out. Eddie offers to give "Mars" to Loren and says she should record it. Loren tells Eddie that Kelly knows that she and Eddie are "fooling around". Eddie playfully says "Oh, so thats what we're doing." Loren tells Eddie that Kelly said to make sure Jake doesn't find out. Eddie agrees kissing Loren then leads her out of the door. Jake says he only has feelings for Traci. He suggests that Traci is probably just nervous and she should let it go. Traci says she wants to, but she is suspicious. Traci asks when she was out of town, did anything happen between him and Kelly. Jake says that Kelly would never do anything to hurt her. Eddie and Loren are in the car, driving over to see Kelly. They talk about the car and about the video. Eddie makes a remark about things moving fast in her career. Phil walks into the café and asks for French fries. Mel is there and asks Phil if he can afford real food or will he just stick to side-dishes. Phil ignores her. Mel doesn't stop talking to him and says that he is hurting Lisa by leaving the house. Phil says he doesn't care and that she'll get over it. Mel says all Phil cares about himself. Phil challenges Mel by saying she doesn't know everything about him like she thinks she does. Eddie walks into Loren's room, and Loren tells him to look through whatever while she looks for something to wear. Eddie checks out Loren's playlist and compliments Loren's taste in music. Loren shows Eddie a dress she wants to wear and Eddie says it looks fine. Loren vents her concern that Kelly will put her in something too revealing. Eddie jokes saying he'll bring a camera, but promises to back her up, then says when stuff gets crazy, she has her own choice, so if she doesn't like what Kelly gives her, she can just walk away. Loren smiles and kisses him. Osbourne calls in Connor. He comes up with a plan to pretend that the studio wants to cast Tyler in the role of Danny Zuko in a remake of 'Grease', which they hope will make Eddie want to take it over instead. Osbourne calls Tyler and asks him to come in for an audition. When Eddie and Loren get to Jake's office, Kelly tries to get Loren to wear a short black dress or a mini top with a vest and some skinny jeans. Loren says she doesn't want to wear those outfits because they aren't really her style and Eddie backs her up. But Kelly still tries to convince her to wear one of the outfits. Loren gives in to the mini top, vest and skinny jeans and leaves to try it on. Kelly tells Eddie that she just wants what's best for Loren, and that they have to show some latitude for her. Eddie says he understands but he just wants Kelly to ask Loren what she thinks about things before she decides on it and does things that Loren isn't comfortable with. Kelly says she will and that she is Loren's manager and she playfully asks Eddie what he is to Loren. He just smiles. When Loren comes back in Eddie says wow and Kelly says she looks good. Then Kelly goes over to Loren and take off her vest and Eddie smiles even more, and takes her hand and they leave for the studio. When they get to the studio, Eddie plays guitar while Loren sings and the other guys record them. When Loren is done singing, Kelly goes in the room and says she did great then walks by the door, and Eddie takes Loren's hand and says she was amazing and kisses her. After they are done kissing, Kelly tells the guys to stop recording. Connor shows up with the script for Osbourne Silver's remake of Greace. Eddie says that he isn't interested in doing the movie. Connor promises that he just wants Eddie to read the script then he'll leave him alone. He then mentions that the studio wants Tyler for the part thinking that Eddie will get upset and want the part. Eddie tells him that Tyler is a ticking time bomb and shouldn't be cast as their lead role because he's going to ruin their movie. After looking at Loren for her opinion and she says he should read the script, Eddie agrees. Eddie walks Loren into her house and says they should make a duet together because they both never did that before. Loren agrees saying that's another thing they have in common. Eddie says he has to leave and will see her later and pecks her on the lips, then walks to the door and opens it. Loren tells him to wait because she wants a real good bye kiss, and they make out with the front door open. Nora walks up to the door about to go in, but she stops when she sees Loren and Eddie kissing and just stands there in shock. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Merrin Dungey as Ellie Moss *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Vince Jolivette as Connor Morgan *Shannon Kane as Traci Madsen *Nick Krause as Adam *Yara Martinez as Kelly *Grayson McCouch as Don Masters *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *James Franco as Osborne Silver *Joe Reegan as Steven Songs featured Bonnie Dune – Sea Sick (10:46 – Eddie and Loren in car/Phil and Mel in café) All times are based on the episodes available on iTunes. Gallery leddie3.jpg donarguingwithellie.png aadsfbadf.png 1839.png melissapissedoffatphil.png Loren Eddie ep 43.png Eddie Loren ep 43.png eddiefunnyface.jpg woah.jpg lorenrecordinghersong.png Kiz.jpg Noraseemscomfortablewithdon.png Elliesneakingthroughdon'sdesk.png Keelytalkingwithaguy.png Tylersucksatatcingjustsdjakfj.png Tracytakcdkjfak.png Meltalkingwithadam.png Norahateseddiekissingloren.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes